Part Mermaid
by movedaccounts
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is the newest member of Blossom High and also newest member of the best high school swimming team in Japan. No one can believe that the 15 year old freshmen who has just transferred can beat some of the the fastest girls in school.


**Part Mermaid**

**By: Putasmileon**

**Summary: **Sakura Kinomoto is the newest member of Blossom High and also newest member of the best high school swimming team in Japan. No one can believe that the 15 year old freshmen who has just transferred can beat some of the the fastest girls in school.

**A/N: Got the idea from the swimming Olympics. Michael Phelps still amazes me.**

**Types of Swimming:**

**(Four Main Races)**

**Free Style**-the swimmer chooses their own way to swim this race.

**Butterfly**-hardest swim, involves both arms out of water when surfacing and good balance.

**Breaststroke**-the swimmers hands must be pushed forward together from the chest At the same time the elbows must stay under the water. It is the slowest stroke in swimming. Swimmers must have strong shoulders to swim the breaststroke

**Backstroke**-laying in the water on your backs and swinging one arm after another out of the water while legs kick up and down with bent knees

**Chapter 1**

- - - - -

"Sakura Kinomoto!" Shouted the teacher as she introduced the newest member of Blossom High.

Sakura, smiled at the teacher then turned to the class and bowed as her smile slipped away. She wasn't all that excited to come to this high rated school where she knew she wouldn't be welcomed with her grades and low social status.

Blossom High was meant for the rich and talented kids and she was a middle class flimsy girl who moved to the city from a small country town that wasn't even on the map. As she walked to her desk in the back with her books and folders held to her chest there was a paper ball that fell from a girls desk she stopped and looked at the girl with long sleek black pig tails, more like horse tails, and the girl responded with a 'hmph' and flipped her hair as she turned the other way.

Sakura made a face to her and then walked quickly to the back of the room with her head held high and eyes shut. When she was about to reach her desk a foot swung out and tripped her and she flew forward her books splattered out on the floor and her plaid school colored skirt flew up as her short strands of brown hair covered her face.

"Haha, go back to where you came from low class,"shouted from a guy in the front.

"Yeah, you won't last a week here." Said another girl from the row over.

She heard a bunch of laughter and knew people definitely caught the whole incident. She quickly fixed her skirt and was glad for her hair that covered her face for the moment to hide her crimson blush on her face. 'Come on Sakura don't let these snotty rich kids make a fool of you. Yeah, you're the only one who can do that to yourself.' She got up and fixed her hair back then glared at everyone.

"What?!" She acted as if she didn't know what happened. She pounded her chest a little to hard also after her burst of anger. This made others laugh harder and then the teacher calmed down the class as Sakura picked up her books and noticed a boy two rows over sitting there calmly and starring forward and not paying attention to her scene. She wondered who he was and guessed he was really mature and noticed he was also really handsome with chestnut brown hair. Everyone was around the ages of 14-16 in her class and she wouldn't think someone to look so mature as he did and not laugh at her falling, she would of laughed herself if it had happened to someone else and thought later she would look back and still laugh.

Now at her desk brushing her short brown hair back and opening her journal she noticed she had lost her new pencil and sat back sighing. She knew she wasn't going to like this school one bit and she was right about it. She justed wished that she had a chance to show them she was worth being in a beautiful school like this with great expectations that she too mattered to the world.

- - - - -

Physical Education. A class you don't want to be in with a bunch of rich and talented kids who boast about themselves more then they can show unless you're one of those kinds of person. Sakura was cornered with the girls of all ages in the pool area. It was time to race and see who was the fastest after the break.

Sakura sat down with a towel wrapped around herself as she sat at the edge with her feet in the pool starring at it. She thought the water was so blue and clear she could just live in it. For sure she felt hypnotized as if she should just jump in and swim around.

"Girls gather around! Today is the pre-race for the swimming rankings of Blossom high. You know the drill first up freshmen ages 14-16!" Then a whistle was blown from the man standing on the tall white post in the middle of the diving boards. His shorts so small and white you could see right up them if you stood right below him but, Sakura dared not.

Each girl mounted their diving boards as Sakura got up from the pool side and panicked. She threw her towel aside and then she was bumped and almost fell into the pool but saving herself by squatting down to the ground.

"Watch where you're going." Said the girl with long _horse_ tails. She wore a black and red one piece and headed for the first diving board she then stood upon it and turned back to Sakura.

"Get on, if you think you're good enough to be in this school low class!" She shouted towards to Sakura.

Still on the ground she never let her eyes look away from the girl that had bumped her and then got up. It was her time to show them what she's made of, or not made of she thought as she walked to an open board. 'What am I doing?! I'm gonna make a fool of myself, I've not swam since forever.' She grunted to herself as she got on the board.

There was 7 lanes and Sakura was seventh. She looked at the other swimmers and saw how they mounted there boards. Crouching low and grabbing the top of the board each person looking determined and focused while she just stood there and then the whistle blew. She noticed everyone of them jumped in and she looked back at the PE teacher on the post as he glared back and then she dived in.

As she surfaced from the blue clear water she stroked over and over again her heart racing. Water was getting into her eyes and she felt her pony tail slipping. As she swam towards the end of the pool she noticed others were turning already and then she did something crazy as she went to touch the side of the pool and kicked off she made herself from last to 4th place and then resurfaced and stroked as hard as she could.

'Come on Sakura, at least finish third then they will have a little respect for you.' All that was going threw her mind at that moment then her mother flashed threw her mind.

Sakura suddenly remembered when she around 5 and her mother had taught her how to swim. Those were some of the happiest moments of her life. Her mother swam professionally and one year when Sakura had turned 8 her mother got into an accident, it was her fault for swimming head on into the side of the pool but it was still a terrible death. She crushed all the bones in her head and they say she was kind of drunk to when she had jumped into the pool.

That is why Sakura was in Blossom High to begin with. Her mother had passed her a legacy and that was to join the high school she joined and become a professional like her but, Sakura didn't want that dream. She just wanted to be her.

As it came down to the last inches it was close to a tie between the four then Sakura had a rush and began kicking her feet and stroking as hard as she could and BAM touched the wall and looked up flipping her hair back as it unbound. She looked around and noticed that the other swimmers were just now touching the wall or surfacing.

"WAHHH!"

"Oh my..."

"No WAY!!"

Girls crowded around the side of the pool with eyes that seemed to be wide open and not able to shut. The teacher himself seemed shocked and then blew his whistle a little shaky.

"Winner, Sakura Kinomoto!!"

Sakura looked up at the board on the wall and she was on top for the girls swimming time for the free style. 1 min exactly and she felt like a star. She was so excited she jumped out of the water with a fist in the air.

"YEAH!" She shouted and smiled then looked at everyone. No one was smiling and the girl with the really long black hair seemed to be very frustrated along with some other swimmers.

Sakura looked back up at the swimming board she noticed she had just beaten a girl called Tomoyo Daidouji. Sakura got out of the pool quickly and then called out the name hoping it was the girl with long black hair that was now walking away to the showers.

"Tomoyo Daidouji! Good Race!" Sakura said breathing hard as she stared at the back of the girl with long black hair but, she didn't turn around she kept on walking. The crowd stared at her and one girl said, "What is that supposed to be, some kind of a joke?"

Sakura looked away confused as she picked up her towel and wrapped it around herself. She then walked to the showers. 'Why had that girl said that to her and why did everyone look at her as if she committed a crime? She needed to know who was Tomoyo Daidouji and why didn't she speak up.'

- - - - -

"She's good but, stupid." Said the boy with glasses and dark hair that looked blue. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked away.

The other boy with brown hair from earlier stood looking thew the door still at the record board. He felt a little upset and hit the wall as he looked down and began walking in the opposite direction.

**CHAPTER 1 END!**

**A/N: **Sakura beat the old record time by just two seconds for your information and thanks for reading! Tune in for the next chapter where we find out what really happened to Tomoyo Daidouji. R&R!


End file.
